lanoirefandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Автомобили
'Автомобили 'играют важную роль в L.A. Noire. Они используются как основное средство передвижения по Лос-Анджелесу. Автомобили играют неоценимое значение для Коула Фелпса во время расследования, он может использовать их для быстрого передвижения между локациями и для отлова преступников в преследованиях на высоких скоростях. Всего в игре 95 транспортных средств, все они относятся к моделям тех времен. Как офицер полиции, Фелпс может остановить любой автомобиль на улице, и взять ее у граждан для необходимой поддержки по закону. Это похоже на основную концепцию серии игр Grand theft Auto, кроме того, что нет наказания за кражу автомобиля в L.A. Noire Коричневый Chrysler Town and Country присутствует в основном ролике игры и похоже, что это личный автомобиль Коула Фелпса. В каждом из отделов используются различные автомобили, в зависимости от того, с каким напарником вы работаете; это подтверждено Роем Эрлом, когда он отмечает, что машина это его собственность и что "никто не заметит, что тебе неудобно в Nash, если ты в отделе нравов"(ссылпясь на Nash Super 600, приобретенный Расти Гэлловэем) Необязательно использовать автомобиль, которые доступны в игре; тем не менее, только полицейские автомобили оборудованы рацией для получения вызова от диспетчера. Кроме того, Ральф Данн, Рой Эрл и Расти Гэллоуэй отреагируют, если вы воспользуетесь транспортным средством, в котором им ехать не хочется, таких как грузовик или автомобиль скорой помощи. Список транспотных средств Представленные здесь автомобили по именам и категориям доступны в игре в разделе главного меню "Дополнительно" 2-дверные автомобили Доступны 25 автомобилей данной категории. #Buick Business Coupe #Buick Coupe #Buick Eight Convertible #Buick Eight Coupe #Buick 2DR Sedanette #Chevrolet Fleetmaster 2DR #Chevrolet Styleline #Chrysler Town and Country #Cord Hardtop #Buick Custom #Ford Convertible #Ford Custom #Packard Custom #DeSoto 2DR Custom #Ford 2DR #Ford Business Coupe #Ford Tudor Convertible #Ford V8 Sedan #LaSalle V8 Sedan #Lincoln Continental Coupe #Nash Super 600 #Packard Clipper Eight #Packard Clipper Six #Pontiac Torpedo Six #Studebaker Commander 4-дверные Доступны 19 автомобилей данной категории #Cadillac LaSalle Series 50 #Cadillac Series 61 Touring Sedan #Cadillac Series 61 #Cadillac Series 75 Limousine #Chevrolet Sedan #Plymouth P5 #Chrysler Airflow #DeSoto Custom Suburban #Hudson Super Six #International D Series Sedan #Frazer Manhattan #Lincoln Zephyr Touring #Oldsmobile Hydramatic 88 #Oldsmobile Sedan #Packard Clipper Eight #Plymouth Sedan #Plymouth Special Deluxe Six #Pontiac Sedan Six #Willys Overland Спортивные Доступны 8 автомобилей данной категории. #Cadillac V16 Convertible #Chevrolet Fleetmaster Convertible #Mercury Custom #Ford DeLuxe Convertible #Lincoln Continental Convertible #Lincoln Model K Convertible Roadster #Nash La Fayette Convertible #Oldsmobile S98 Convertible Обслуживание Доступны 19 автомобилей данной категории. #International KB8 (Polar Bear Ice Truck) #Chevrolet Pickup #Chevrolet Van #Chevrolet Civilian Van #Chevrolet Pickup 2 #GMC Pickup #Nash Deluxe 600 Army #American LaFrance Fire Truck #Buick Ambulance #Chevrolet Tow Truck #DeSoto Custom Suburban Taxi #Dodge Fuel Truck #Ford Ambulance #International Metro KB1M #International KB5 #International D Series #Heil Colecto-Pak #International KB8 #International KB6 Бонусные Доступны 15 бонусных автомобилей. При достижении определенного уровня, вы разблокируете локацию каждого автомобиля (5 за раз). Они показываются на карте игры знаком "?". Они находятся внутри гаражей с синими дверьми с логотипом "Angel City Security". В отличие от обычных автомобилей, которые появляются случайно, эти автомобили будут появляться на своих локациях, и они будут доступны в любое время. #Cadillac Town Car #Chrysler Woody #Cisitalia Coupe #Cord 810 Softtop #Davis Deluxe #Delage D8 120 #Delage D8-120 S Poutout Aero-Co #Delahaye 135MS Cabriolet #Duesenberg Walker Coupe #Ford H Boy #Phantom Corsair #Stout Scarab #Talbot GS26 #Tucker Torpedo #Voisin C7 Полицейские Доступны 9 полицейских автомобилей. #Buick Super #Cadillac Series 62 Convertible #Chevrolet Fleetmaster 2DR #Chevrolet Coroner's Van #Ford Police Special #Hudson Commodore #International Police Wagon #Nash Super 600 #Studebaker Commander Другие автомобили Представленные здесь автомобили появляются в игре, но ими нельзя управлять, или же не отмечается, что автомобиль взят. *Cessna 195 Airplane *International Harvester TD-9 Crawler Tractor Bulldozer *Pacific Electric Baldwin V-1000 Locomotive *Pacific Electric Railway Streetcar *Union Pacific EMD F3 Locomotive *White Model 798 Bus Поиск транспортных средств Совет по поиску автомобилей: http://uk.gamespot.com/ps3/adventure/lanoire/show_msgs.php?topic_id=m-1-59322126&pid=929170. Трюк работает почти всегда. * 1. Заходите в ангар и выберите автомобиль, который вы хотите собрать. * 2. Нажмите кнопку Color (Пробел на PC, X на 360, квадрат на PS3, крестик на PS4) затем выходите. * 3. Выберите Улицы Лос-Анджелеса(Свободный режим) из любого отдела в меню расследований и автомобиль, который вы выбрали. Правильнее всего выбрать Отдел нравов, т.к. вам не придётся куда либо ехать, т.к. нужная машина будет стоят на той же паркове, что и вы, с правой стороны. Некоторые автомобили появляются только в определённой области и вам необходимо бысто добраться до этого места и найти их. Для примера можно взять International KB5, вам нужно отправиться в District]. Остальные автомобили, такие как Buick Custom и Packard Custom, встречаются только в определённых делах и будут появляться только после полного завершения расследования. Некоторые служебные автмобили, которое могут встретиться в определённых местах, такие как Nash Deluxe 600 Army и Buick Ambulance, не появятся, при использовании трюка описанного выше и полицейские автомобили, например, Nash Super 600 (Police) и Chevrolet Fleetmaster 2DR (Police) не появятся тоже. Trivia * Many of the vehicles in L.A. Noire were based on cars owned by Jay Leno, who gave Team Bondi access to his personal collection of 1940s vehicles. * When required to drive to a location on the map, the player can employ what Rockstar calls a 'trip-skip mechanism' by holding 'E' (default) or 'Triangle' or 'Y' on the PC or PlayStation and Xbox, respectively, at the side of a car which will prompt Phelps' partner to drive, leaving the player's view to follow the car and overhear their conversation, which can be skipped, in addition - and allow the player to jump instantly to the destination. This is useful for getting 5 star cases as your partner will not damage other vehicles or the city. However, you will also miss any street crimes and landmarks en route. * When Cole's partner is driving, he still can occasionally cause accidents, and if you're unlucky, this will have some impact on your Case Report. * To unlock new vehicles, Phelps must enter the vehicle as the driver and start the engine. * Your police siren causes other drivers to slow and move to the right of the road and clear intersections. * It has been reported that PC gamers may notice that the camera angle will change randomly when driving the vehicle after the "Buyer Beware" case; if you want to keep the camera "behind" your vehicle, hold L-shift button while driving to help you. * The "GTA III" era of Grand Theft Auto was known for a glitch that made driven vehicles disappear if one parked it and then moved too far away from it. In L.A. Noire, a similar glitch occurs with the bonus/hidden vehicles. If driven and parked, and Cole moves out of sight of the vehicle, it will vanish (and respawn back in the garage where it was parked originally). * The garage-parked hidden vehicles are the only drivable vehicles that respawn consistently in the same location. * One common tip for racking up the vehicle points is to take a moment and enter any and all unfamiliar vehicles at crime scenes, in parking lots, etc. Whenever Phelps enters a vehicle, however, that vehicle becomes marked as his car on the mini-map. * Police cars occasionally drive round the city; you can commandeer one if you have lost or abandoned yours, as only your default vehicle and police cars have a siren and dispatch radio. Категория:Транспорт